


A Blessed Journey

by Uhhhyaboijacob



Series: Titanomachy [1]
Category: Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Crossover, Escapism, Going Home, Islands, Memories, Nazi Germany, Nazis, Original Character-centric, Other, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Racism, Real Life Locations, Running Away, Survival, Teenage Rebellion, Vigilantism, living alone, minor crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uhhhyaboijacob/pseuds/Uhhhyaboijacob
Summary: In the 17th Century, a young woman named Elizabeth Worcat was born on a small Caribbean Island. This is her story.
Relationships: Jack Sparrow & Original Female Character(s), Methuselah (Godzilla) & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Titanomachy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138454
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I know, its been a while! Sorry, but the inspiration be low! But I finished enough of this story to start Chapter 1! So here ya go! I'm interested to see how you all like it!
> 
> Also! I have a Discord Server now!!!! If you want, join the link below! All you need to do is read the rules, then hit the reaction role that says you read the rules. Then you'll be allowed to access the other reaction roles to see more of the server!
> 
> https://discord.gg/zA2mDDUYeG

Elizabeth Worcat was having a not-so-good day. 

The day had started off like any other day on the island of Saint Kitts. Elizabeth woke up in her bedroom to the warm sun beaming through the curtains onto her face, warming her up. The Caribbean air tasted sweet and fresh as the girl made herself get up.

Taking a couple of minutes to get herself properly awake, the sixteen-year-old stepped onto the wooden floors of her house and went over to the dresser. There she pulled out her clothes for the day. 

Instead of the traditional gown that most of the other girls on the island wore, Elizabeth took out her set of work clothes: a dirty and tattered white button-up, a tan overcoat, and the pants that went with them. Alongside the outfit came the only part of her get-up she shared with the rest of the women, a cap that pulled her hair out of her face.

After all, if she was to be working in the forges alongside her dad, she could not afford for her hair to be caught on fire. Working the flames was a tough job, and her mom already hated her working in the forges enough. 

Elizabeth stepped out of the room she was in, and subtly looked around the hallways. Seeing no one, she took her chance and bolted across the house into the dirt road outside. Sadly, the teenager was caught.

“Elizabeth Worcat! What in the Devil’s name do you think you’re doing?!” her mother called. The girl grimaced, before turning back to the door where her mother was standing in her nightgown.

“I was going to help father out at the smithy, as I normally do,” Elizabeth responded. Her mother glared at her, hands on her hips.

“I think not young missy. You will not be working out in those nasty stinky forges any longer. You are a woman! And women do not work in the smithy!”

Elizabeth groaned. “Mother! It’s 1735, why can’t women work in the forges!” This caused the older woman to get angry, and her eyes darkened.

“Because,” she gritted out, “women do not belong there! They belong in the house, doing the chores!”

“Mother, I don’t want to do that! I want to work on the smith work with father!”

“ENOUGH!” her mom cried, dragging the attention of the neighbors to the bickering family. She glanced at them, before grabbing Elizabeth’s wrists and pulling her into the house.

“You are a young woman now! You will do what I tell you, understand?!”

Elizabeth said nothing, only nodding in short stiff anger to keep herself from blowing up in her mother’s face.

Said woman visibly calmed herself, before putting on a playful tilt to her voice as if nothing had ever happened. “Now was that so hard sweetheart? Go put your proper lady clothes on, you need to be impressive today.”

The younger woman’s eyebrows raised. “Oh? What for?”

“Why, I had a marriage arranged for you!” her mother said, a sickening smile on her face. “With the young lad over the hill, Winston Turner!”

Elizabeth froze when she registered the words. And her world shattered.

* * *

It was raining when she left the house. Of course, it was. Just had to make her day worse. She had spent half the day crying in her room, and the other half being forced to spend time with Winston.

Now Winston wasn’t a bad guy. He was charming, intelligent, and had a half-decent face on him. But there was nobody on Earth that Elizabeth would take when she was being forced into it. Especially when all she wanted to do was live her own life, the way she wanted to. So now Elizabeth was leaving under the cover of darkness, her work clothes drenched as she made her way from her house into the jungle brush of the island that was a twenty-minute walk down the road.

It wasn’t a downpour or a hurricane, but rather just a passing storm that provided enough rain to refill the wells and give more than enough noise to let the teenager escape.

Elizabeth found a nice area of the jungle, where a large tree provided a small but manageable amount of semi-dry land for her to rest on. She knew she would have to move again soon, Saint Kitts was a small island, and it was easily explored. Mount Misery was to her left, and Elizabeth knew that if she kept walking for another thirty minutes she would arrive at The Narrows.

The Narrows was the area between Saint Kitts and the neighboring island of Nevis. Not even a mile away from each other, the two islands were a small part of the Caribbean islands. However, it was likely that a ship would come by, where Elizabeth could stow away on. All she had to do was hope.

And luckily, hope prevailed. By the rough guess of the time being nine-fifteen in the morning, Elizabeth Worcat was on a ship and heading out to sea away from the island she had called home.

The ship was some English trading ship, and Elizabeth had convinced the captain to let her on board, in return, she would help out as a member of the crew.

The work was tough, but Elizabeth was helped by her past working in the forges. Toned muscles allowed her to help move boxes and way the anchor. She stayed away from everyone generally, awaiting the arrival of their next stop on the list, which was Puerto Rico. There, the teenager could offer her labor onto a ship that would take her across the Caribbean to somewhere where she could make her own life. Or maybe she would stay at sea, it seemed kind of fun so far.

…

Elizabeth tied her brown hair behind her head, making sure it kept out of her face. It was halfway through the second day of their journey on the ocean, and they should be reaching Puerto Rico by tomorrow morning. She had been asked to assist in checking the supplies on the ship to catalog what else they needed to stock up on before going to their next location.

And then the screaming started.

Rushing the stairs to the upper deck, Elizabeth joined the rest of the crew to see what the man was screaming about.

“What the blazes is going on ‘ere?!” the captain asked. The crew mate was shocked and pointed at the horizon. Everyone turned to follow his finger. 

The captain paled.

Elizabeth focused on the object out there. It looked to be like another ship, though this one had black sails. There was something significant about that, yet she couldn’t recall what it was.

“Everyone, all hands on deck! Get those sails to go with the wind, veer starboard, and grab yer weapons!” the captain called. “We got pirates!”

The crew scrambled around her, which shook Elizabeth into moving. She ran down to the lower deck, grabbing the rusty cutlass she was given to help defend the King’s property. When she and several other men had gotten up to the upper deck one more time, they looked at the pirate ship again.

It was definitely closer than before and was going way faster than the ship her feet were currently on. 

“It’s the Pearl!” one of the crew mates called.

“The Pearl is a myth, Michael! It’s not real!” another one replied.

“Well that the hell is it doing ‘ere then?!” Michael said back. 

The ship was now close enough to see the flag flying on the pole. A black flag against black sails, the Jolly Roger symbol altered to show the skull was facing the side and wearing a wrapping. The end of the flag featured a red splotch, which upon closer inspection, revealed itself as a bird. More specifically, a sparrow.

Elizabeth connected the dots and remembered what was so significant about the prominent black sails. This was the Black Pearl. Famed ship of the legendary pirate Captain Jack Sparrow.

So basically, they had no chance whatsoever of beating him. Even if his exploits were exaggerated, there had to be enough truth in them to where he survived his adventures.

So maybe Elizabeth chose what was  _ technically _ treason, but saving her life was a better idea. She hid below decks behind some large crates, her sword with her.

Five minutes later, she heard the wooden panel slam onto the ship’s deck, and many slamming feet as the pirates came onboard. Elizabeth could only hope that they didn’t see her behind the crates.

Spoiler alert… they did.

* * *

“And what be your name, miss?” the drunken pirate captain asked, biting into an apple with one hand, and his other on his hips. He was indeed Jack Sparrow, infamous Pirate Lord of the Caribbean. Rotten luck that Elizabeth had to encounter such a dangerous man.

Yet she said nothing, only preparing a spit wad in her mouth. Sighing, Captain Sparrow staggered forward, and repeated the question.

And she struck, the spit landing at his feet, where he stared at it. “Well that wasn’t nice dear, now was it?”

“Yeah, wasn’t nice at all, love! Probably very rude!” said the pirate holding onto her arms, his sword under her throat. His breath stank, and all of him stank. His voice was rough and cruel, and the balding man barely had long stringy hair. He was looking at Elizabeth weirdly, and she did not appreciate it.

“Come on now, give the captain your  _ name _ !” the man said, pushing harder with the sword. 

“Hang on a minute!” Jack cried. “We don’t want to hurt the lovely guest now, aye? So remove the blade from ‘er neck, and she and I will ‘ave a talk? Savvy?”

The pirate nodded, and let go of Elizabeth, who kept her eyes on the pirate captain, who took another bite of the apple. With her peripheral vision, she watched her former crew stare with wide eyes. 

“Now love,” the sweet voice drew her attention back, “who might you be?”

Deciding to bite the bullet and just get it over with, Elizabeth answered. “My name is Elizabeth Worcat, from Saint Kitts.”

Captain Jack’s eyes widened for a second, before turning to amusement. “Ah, another Elizabeth, aye! I’ve known an Elizabeth Swann for quite some time now, sure you remember the stories?”

And that did bring up the stories that Elizabeth had heard. Stories of Elizabeth Swann, the Pirate King of the fourth Pirate Brethren Court, the woman who had led said Court against Lord Cutler Beckett in the seas just dozens of miles away from her island.

“So, since I know an Elizabeth already, I’ll be calling you Ellie, aye? Keep it less confusing it does, and that's what I need!” Jack said, grinning happily.

“Whatever,” Elizabeth said. “Just let me go back to my crew.”

Jack shook his head. “No no missy, I ain’t done yet! You see, normally women don’t get out on the sea, you see? So it makes it a special occasion when one does, and I’d love to know what your story is, savvy?”

Elizabeth groaned. It looked like she couldn’t get out of this, especially when the captain gently dragged her to his cabin. When they arrived inside, he motioned to the chair in front of his desk as he went around to the backside of it to sit there.

“What’s happening to my crew?” she asked.

“Master Gibbs will loot the ship and send them on their way. The Black Pearl doesn’t leave people stranded.”

Satisfied, Elizabeth sat silently, ignoring the stare of Jack. 

“Come one now Ellie, tell me your story!”

Groaning, Elizabeth did so. And Captain Jack was excitedly listening the entire time, while sipping on a bottle of rum.

…

Afterwards, Jack had laughed and let her know what was going to happen. He had no reason or want to harm her, and he told her that first. Jack said that they would be on the seas for another week before making a pit stop at Tortuga for resupplying. Elizabeth was to join the crew for that week, and at the end of it, if she wished to, she was free to leave at Tortuga. 

She ended up staying.

* * *

Many years had passed since Elizabeth, now commonly known as Ellie, had joined the crew of the Black Pearl. And she absolutely loved it.

Being a pirate was not what she expected. There was barely any life changing adventures, no. Mostly it was just working on the ship as it sailed, drinking rum and singing, and the occasional raid on a seaside town. Pirating ships was much more common, and Ellie lived for it.

Captain Jack had personally taken to training her with a sword, and it turned out that Ellie was a natural. A fact that was echoed when she met Elizabeth Swann and William Turner in an apparent yearly meetup for the Pearl’s captain. Even the famed swordsman was highly impressed.

Never before had Ellie been so happy with her life. Swashbuckling was what she was made for it seemed like, and she never had so many people supportive of her in her life. Who could have guessed that  _ pirates _ were better at giving self esteem than her own family!

Ellie had racked up a sizable bit of prestige in the Caribbean, and had risen up to 2nd Mate, just under Master Gibbs. And Captain Jack was even thinking about buying another ship to become Commodore, though he did complain that Captain sounded better in front of his name.

Said Captain had become a dear friend to Ellie, so much so that she often went to him for any issues she had, which was rare out on the seas. Not in the beginning, when she went through her first hurricane and lost her sea legs for a month. That was not a fun time.

But still, Captain Jack Sparrow was a great friend to Ellie, and by the time she was thirty, they were closer than any bond she had ever had. To the point where he would even join her in taking care of the ship, which was astounding to the rest of the crew. 

One such day was in mid October, and the ship was outside of the British waters of the Carolina's. Ellie vaguely knew the year was 1749, but she couldn’t care less. The air was still hot from summer, though today was an extra hot day. Master Gibbs had reckoned it was a storm, especially with the large grey clouds on the horizon. 

It was a hurricane, they found out a few hours later.  _ No other storm could be this violent, _ Ellie reckoned as she forced her way across the deck. One of the sails had come loose, and she had taken it upon herself to make sure it wasn’t torn, a job that the crew had protested at.

Jack was at the doorway to his cabin, yelling at her to get back below deck. The ship was anchored several miles off shore, and was rocking wildly, and he had to hold onto the door frame to keep from falling. 

Ellie was having similar struggles, lunging from connected object to connected object as the ship moved, keeping herself upright as she jumped to where the ropes for the sails were.

A large gust of wind slammed into the Pearl, and Ellie didn’t expect it. She fell to the wooden deck, and slid down to the railing as the ship tilted. When it went back the other way, she stood up again, only to get drenched with a large wave of sea water. The spray was powerful, enough to send her flying into the rough seas.

Ellie was washed away from the ship, and all she could hear were the screams of both herself and Jack’s.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sea birds screamed in her ears. Ellie could barely hear them, but they were there. Forcing her eyes open, she staggered to her knees to try and remember what happened.
> 
> Ah. Yes. Lost at sea, nearly died, woopty doo.
> 
> So where was she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! We have Chapter Two of the journey of Elizabeth Worcat! I hope you all enjoy it, I spent all of my biology class writing it... luckily it was on notes I already took, but still! 
> 
> \- UhhhYaBoiJacob
> 
> TW: Mentions of WWII, bombings, Nazis, concentration camps, and a brief look into the next chapter, which will heavily feature concentration camps and Nazis.

Sea birds screamed in her ears. Ellie could barely hear them, but they were there. Forcing her eyes open, she staggered to her knees to try and remember what happened.

Ah. Yes. Lost at sea, nearly died, woopty doo.

So where was she?

Ellie crawled a few feet, before she slumped onto the ground beneath her. Okay, well there was ground. So land. An island, maybe? But she didn’t remember any islands near where the ship was anchored. So there must have been a long time between getting swept to the ocean and waking up. No wonder her throat was dry.

Stumbling across the ground, she lurched when it moved beneath her feet. Steadying herself against a tree, she could feel the ground beneath her moving.

“What the devil is going on ‘ere?” she asked herself. Years of being on the ship had left her speaking a lot like Captain Jack’s crew. Her skin was tanned as well, and her arms were strong from the hard work necessary.

Using the trees to guide herself as the island shook, she stumbled her way across the large space. Reaching the apex, she found a small pool of water. Setting aside the items that had remained on her person (her boots and sword), she took a risk due to her dry throat, she cautiously took a drink of the water from her cupped hands. The clear liquid tasted pure, and was fresh instead of the typical ocean water. 

Spending a few more minutes to quench her thirst, Ellie relaxed slightly, her body getting used to the shaking ground beneath her. Deciding that she was safe for now, she laid there for the rest of the day, watching the sky through the tree leaves above her. At least it was blue, and not a dark grey.

After an hour or so, Ellie grew bored and made her way down the hill to the island’s shore. When she arrived, she gasped. The island was  _ moving _ ! Such a thing was impossible!

She paused, realizing it was no more impossible than any of her captain’s adventures. So maybe she should calm down and take a breath. Doing so, Ellie took notice of where the sun was, using it to determine which way the island was moving. 

It was heading east she figured out, and without anything else to do she walked near the shoreline, but not too close lest she fall in during a rough patch of water. It took nearly thirty minutes to get to her destination, but Ellie did it. And she stared at it. There was a smaller peninsula on the island, looming out almost like a turtle. 

Her father had told stories in the blacksmith once, of a turtle so large it carried the world on its shell. Ellie had never believed them of course, but her time with a living legend had made her immensely more open to the idea. Perhaps this was the truth behind the myth. 

She made her way onto the peninsula, and dug through the layer of dirt. Ellie quickly reached stone, and swore when the land rumbled beneath her feet, knocking her to the ground. She got onto her knees to stay balanced, and then - 

_ ‘Who might you be, little one?’ _

“HOLY SHIT!” Ellie cried, falling onto her back to scramble away. “The fuck was that?!”

_ ‘Hehehehe’ _ the voice huffed in amusement. It was ancient, Ellie noticed. More ancient than anything she has ever heard before, likely anyone.  _ ‘Your actions are humorous, little one. Never has a human spoken to a Titan in such a way, and that is a gift in itself.’ _

Hair whipped around as Ellie spun, desperate to find where the voice was coming from. She stumbled as the ground rumbled beneath her again, before she stared at the soil beneath her feet. 

It was quiet again, but the air was tentative. The world was waiting, Ellie realized without knowing how she knew. She bent down slowly, and placed a palm onto the exposed stones. It was warm, warmer than it had any right to be. And underneath the stone, Ellie could feel a heartbeat.

“The World Turtle…” she whispered.

_ ‘No little one. I am not the World Turtle of your myths, I am rather the truth behind it.’ _

Ellie pressed her hand against the stone harder, letting her hand sense the heartbeat to keep herself grounded.

“Wha-what are you?”

The island didn’t talk for a minute, and instead it slowed in its journey. Never stopping, but now it could have kept pace with a normal trading ship instead of blasting past the Black Pearl with the wind behind her.

_ ‘I am a Titan, little one. A being nearly as old as life itself. I am the Lord of Stone, and I command the earth you once stood upon. I have no name, though you may refer to me as Methuselah.’ _

“Like the old Bible tale?”

_ ‘I suppose so, though I have no knowledge on human religion beyond the more basic of understandings.’ _

Ellie sat down gingerly, keeping a hand pressed against the titan’s stone skin. “So… what’s happening? Where are you going?”

_ ‘Prepare yourself, little one. I shall show you my memories.’ _

“Wait, the 'ell does that mean?” Ellie asked. She stared at the stone, and repeated the question, before a darkness swept into her head, and she became a spectator in her own thoughts.

… 

A sphere appeared in her mind, spinning rapidly. It was blue in color, and had weirdly shaped splotches of brown. One large mass on the left, while some smaller masses off the upper right hand side. Ellie realized this was Earth, many years in the past.

_ ‘This is the world where I was born into. Millennia ago, this is what the planet I call home looked like. More Titans came after me-’ _

The sphere stopped spinning, and Ellie’s vision zoomed in to focus in a spot in the middle of the landmass. There she saw him… Methuselah in all his glory. He was insanely large, larger than the island gave him credit for. Large stony limbs, leading up to a tortoise like body, the shell being replaced with a large mountain of stone and plant material. It looked different from what it did now, but Ellie couldn’t tell why.

The scene shifted, and showed more large creatures, larger than the one she knew. 

_ ‘- and they rose to power like I have.’ _

Again, the scene shifted, going throughout history in a blur of motion, until she saw the first human. The human she watched looked towards the skies, and saw the crashing meteor slam into the ground, only to unfurl in an explosion of lighting and gold scales.

_ ‘More arrived from the universe, false kings that dared to defy the world’s order.’ _

The memory changed, showing a large titan of dark gray and ocean blue knocking a wave of water over the golden dragon, freezing it in the ice.

_ ‘The human’s worshiped us, for a time. We were the First Gods, and there was peace. Eventually, we had to go into hibernation…’ _

The image showed the titans going into large tunnels, digging into the ground, sleeping in caves, and even Methuselah resting in a shallow oceanfront. 

_ ‘Rarely did we ever wake, and therefore humans no longer knew about us. Their own deities were forged from thought, and we were forgotten.’ _

The titan’s voice faded away, and the images faded into black, which then faded into her own vision.

… 

Back in the present, Ellie was still sitting on the titan’s head, who was still swimming. She lifted her hand slowly, and found herself missing the warmth provided by the stones.

“Damn… that was… 'ncredible!” 

The titan rumbled again, pleased.  _ ‘Thank you, little one. It had been so long since I have spoken with anyone, and I have missed such connections. Now, to answer your earlier question.’ _

Confused, Ellie went back into her head to recall what she had asked. Something about.... Oh! Where he was going!

_ ‘I am heading towards a new resting ground. My King has ordered me awake and to move, so I am going that way. From my ambient unconscious listening, the place is called The Holy Roman Empire.’ _

Ellie had heard of the place, only in passing. She knew it was in Europe, but having spent all her life in the New World, she had no idea where it was. 

_ ‘Now little one, would you grant me your story? There is still several days until the ocean is crossed.’ _

Ellie smiled. “Of course, I would love to.”

* * *

It had taken them four and a half days to reach the shore in the end. Ellie had survived off of the freshwater spring and what sea birds had happened upon the titan’s back. Which only served to supplement her main diet of the nutrient rich fruits that grew from the plants on Methuselah’s back.

During the journey, she had deduced they were heading northward, while still going east. The titan confirmed this, and when they reached landfall Ellie reckoned they were somewhere along France’s border with the Celtic Sea. 

After almost a week of travelling with Methuselah, Ellie had wished to remain with him. Relaying this desire to her titan ride, she was elated when he expressed a similar opinion. So they stuck together, Ellie staying on his back as she observed the French countryside. In the distance, she thought she could see Paris, but she was not sure. In a sense of curiosity, Ellie compared her sword to the ones she could faintly see on the people that stared at the titan with awe. Nothing like her cutlass. 

Eventually, they reached their destination. There was a small town near the location, which Methuselah bulldozed through once all the townspeople had left. He dug into the ground, and created a nest for himself.

_ ‘It was fun travelling with you, little one. I ask what you will do now?’ _

“I… I don’t know. I could stay 'ere? Make me own house nearby, and learn the language to survive. I just want to be near you.”

The titan chuckled.  _ ‘If that is what you wish for, I have something that may help. Approach, little one. And place a hand upon me.’ _

A sense of awe overtook her, and Ellie once again laid a tanned hand upon the stone surface of Methuselah, and this time, a jolt went through her.

…

_ ‘Arise my child, and witness yourself as the first Blessed in thousands of years.’ _

* * *

Ellie was thirty three, and was a strong woman. Living alone in the Holy Roman Empire was normally cause for worry, especially as a woman. But Ellie was not just a woman. 

She was still skilled with her cutlass, and trained often to never lose the skills that Captain Jack had taught her. She was still a swashbuckling pirate, even though she kept her actions focused on criminals. Ah, vigilantism. What everyone loved to do.

But what really stood out about Ellie, was her new status. As a Blessed, her appearance had changed. She didn’t look more than three days older than thirty, which her patron had explained as his blessing’s longevity. In addition to her seemingly permanent tanned skin, there were stone shaped masses that embedded into her skin, forming rings on her arms and legs, and spiraling over her back and chest. Luckily they were just passable as tattoos, which went with the actual tattoo like markings on her face. Jagged lines went on her cheekbones and eyelids, resembling the mountaintops she saw from her cabin in the woods. What was even cooler, was how they glowed deep green and earthen brown when her emotions grew.

Not to mention her abilities! It was weird, for a pirate used to life at sea to be able to control the earth, but not impossible to do. Over the couple years under Methuselah’s tutelage, Ellie was able to immediately use it to keep her balance, and with great focus she could use it on the criminals she hunted down to deliver to the nearby law enforcement at Munich. 

Ellie had also become semi-proficient at the German language, which was surprising. According to the titan, the innate ability to understand titanspeak allowed for easier understanding and learning of other languages. Weird, but not unwelcome.

Life was going good, and Ellie had a long life ahead of her.

…

By the mid 1800's, Ellie was well known in the area. She was called a witch and berated anywhere she went, and after an attempted stake burning in 1869, Ellie escaped onto the other side of the mountains, which irked her and Methuselah both. To hide herself, she changed her name and identity. Elizabeth Worcat became Ellie Wolcott, and she hid herself away from society, becoming self-sufficient to keep herself safe.

It was only over half a century later, in November of 1932, when Ellie returned. Her cabin was in ruins, ransacked for all it held. No more of her crops and food supplies, her roof was destroyed along with most of the walls, and all Ellie had to her name was her clothes and her cutlass. 

At 213 years old, Ellie knew pain. What few friends she had made in her life were long dead, and she had stopped hearing new stories about her old crew centuries ago. And now, when she returned, she found her house gone.

Methuselah rose from his light slumber now, and provided comfort to his Blessed through their connection. The one companion who had stayed with Ellie through thick and thin, all those years ago. 

Ellie slammed a fist into the ground, dirtying her tan skin. It was so unfair. She spent a day like that, only moving to get out of the way of the rain. 

It took several months for her to get back on her feet, and another few years for her to get herself back together completely. With infrequent connection to the human world, Ellie had no idea what was going on. It was only in 1944 when she had any contact from the outside world.

Explosions. Loud booms that distorted the air like it did after a cannon was fired. Running towards the city, Ellie saw that Munich was being exploded by the planes she had seen a few years after the century turned over. 

Bombs, she figured out the explosions were called. Bombs that were sent by the Allied Forces, whatever that meant, against the great city of the Nazi Party. 

Without a clue as to what was going on, there was really nothing that Ellie could do. So she made her way back to her cabin, and informed Methuselah of the situation while she created roadblocks with her earth powers.

The next day, April 25th, the city was bombed again, and this time, Ellie counted over 200 separate explosions. She was barely able to hear Methuselah relaying information about the apparent war that was happening. Thank the titans for their heightened senses.

_ ‘Blessed of mine, the “Allied Forces” are attempting to take down the “Nazis” of the German country. According to the other titans I have conversed with, these Nazi’s have broken an agreement from a previous war. And reports are coming in from ground forces of… concentration camps.’ _

“Concentration camps? What are those?” Ellie remembered seeing a sign that indicated one called Dachau, nearby. But since Ellie had no idea as to what that was, she ignored it.

_ ‘It is apparently a place of great suffering for innocent people… ‘Jews’ are the main inhabitants, and they are being tortured for… no apparent reason that I can decipher.’ _

Anger grew in Ellie. While she may not be a perfect person, pirates never were, Captain Jack was adamant about not making innocents suffer more than stealing their riches. Once, the drunken man had told her the story of how he became a pirate in the first place, rescuing slaves from Lord Cutler Beckett.

And Ellie was not a fan of such behavior.

“Thanks Methuselah. I’ll keep in touch.”

_ ‘Be careful, my child.’ _

Ellie rummaged through her closet, and grabbed what she needed. Her old pirate outfit, which luckily still fit even though she was nearing a physical age of fifty, her sword, and some of the new fancy guns she had plundered from her latest vigilante spree. 

She stalked out the door, and the earth moved before her to allow her easy travel. It spiralled around her like a dust cloud, and stones circled the woman. Hard rocks were a good armor, and Ellie made sure she had a large slab following her underneath the ground just in case.

In a mere thirty minutes, she reached the camp. Standing fifty yards away, she watched as the German soldiers moved out of the way for a large truck to drive past the gate, and unloaded two dozen starving, injured, and sick people. 

Ellie’s grip around her cutlass tightened. She wouldn’t stand for this.

So she slipped into the trees, and cautiously made her way towards the gate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive Criticism is both appreciated and requested!
> 
> Pssst! Join my discord: https://discord.gg/gTBha57y85


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Stages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final part of the origin story! I hope it is too your satisfaction! I think its good, but as always I'm welcome to constructive criticism!
> 
> -UhhhYaBoiJacob
> 
> TW: Nazi soldiers, concentration camp, Google Translated German, and references to Hiroshima bombing.

It was child's play to get past the guards. They weren’t super attentive, likely because of how far deep into Germany they were, but they were still cautious because of the bombings. Still, Ellie had no trouble with them, swiftly killing them with her sword like an assassin.

Their bodies never hit the ground, as it opened up beneath them, allowing them to fall several feet, before it re converged, burying the deceased Nazis. 

_ Good riddance _ , Ellie thought. 

Sneaking into the camp was easy after that, using her powers to push herself under the gates and to the nearest guard tower. She came out at the door, and after checking to make sure no one was watching, she opened the door and closed it behind her softly.

No one was on the floor she was on, but she could hear voices up above her. So she cautiously, carefully, creeped up the stairs, and took a peak when she reached the top of the tower, where the guards were. There were three of them, and Ellie smirked to herself. She drew her cutlass again, and leapt from the stairwell, silent but deadly. 

Within five seconds, they were dead, their throats slashed and laying on the ground. Ellie looked around, and found a phone. She disabled it quickly, before making her way back down the tower.

“The phones are the main issue…” she murmured to herself. “I can’t let 'em call for reinforcements.” Ellie reached the bottom floor, and spread out with her senses. The earth called to her, and she followed it until she knew exactly where every point of possible reinforcement calling could occur. 

She severed the ones she could, and left the rest to deal with herself. Just two of them, both in the same room. A dozen soldiers in there. Shouldn’t be too hard. Ellie made her way to the doorway of that room through the ground, and knocked on the door.

All conversation inside stopped. A rough voice called out from behind it. “Wer ist da?

_ Who’s there?, _ Ellie’s mind translated. She took a second to translate her answer back, in her own accented German.

“De Gesegneten.”

And with that, she thrust the door open, and immediately stabbed the guy to her left. The door kept going, and slammed into an officer behind it, who toppled into another one, knocking the two onto the ground, tangled in each other.

After stabbing the soldier, Ellie ripped the cutlass free and slashed at another one who tried to fight her off with his gun, one she later researched to find as a Karabiner 98k “Mauser”. Her blade caught on the rifle, so she kicked out with her boots, and scored as she hit his family jewels. The man dropped, and Ellie whirled around to take in the rest of the room.

The other six soldiers were getting to their senses through the panic, and had started pointing their guns at her. A high ranking officer she recognized as Eduard Weiter was reaching towards the phone closest to him, while his fellow officer Martin Gottfried Weiss was going towards the other one. 

Without even thinking, Ellie shot her arms forward, and the bricks of the wall followed the movement. They whipped into the two officers' foreheads, who fell on their backs, out unconscious. The action caused the soldiers to falter, giving the Blessed enough time to do the same to the back four, while she took out the two closest to hir with a flurry of strikes from her blade. 

She halted as everyone fell, and took a breath. Someone had to have heard that, and now she had to funnel their attentions to her. She cut the lines on the phones, and made her way out to the camp’s center. Ellie yelled in a challenge, and from every angle German Nazi soldiers rushed forward with their rifles pointed at her. Awaiting orders that would never come.

“Bleib stehen!” one of them called. “Gib auf oder stirb!”

“Bei der,” was all that Ellie said, before the dust at her feet began to swirl. It rose higher and higher around her, and the soldiers gasped in shock. After the dust came the dirt, and the stones. They circled her, and her markings glew with a deathly color of brown and green, her eyes shining the same.

The soldiers screamed, and began to shoot. The bullets were deflected easily, hitting others in the ricocheting crossfire, while others simply joined the mass of earth around the woman. When the bullets stopped, so did the dirt. It settled onto the woman’s body, and created a suit of armor. Dirt covered stones protected her at every level except her head, which was instead guarded by a spray of sand that had solidified to keep the vital body part safe.

Shaking of their disbelief after a second, the soldiers charged again, using their rifles as bludgeons as they tried to take down Ellie. 

Ellie stood strong, and she was like a hurricane as she spun and weaved between her enemies, slashing them as they accidentally slashed their friends. No one was safe… and no one survived.

...

The whole ordeal only took five minutes. In the background, Ellie could see the fearful eyes of the prisoners that were being held captive, watching as the mysterious woman decimated the soldiers who had treated them terribly. 

The armor disappeared back into the ground, and Ellie did the same with the bodies. She retrieved the still unconscious forms of the commandments, and strung them up on the flagpoles that she had ripped the Nazi flags from. 

The prisoners came closer, only when Ellie held out food to them. Stolen from the stash of the officers, she rationed it between as many as she could, and promised to bring back more in a few hours.

She did just that, along with all the medical supplies she could, enough to last the thousands there a few days. She told them that the Allied Forces were coming, which they were. Confirming they would be okay, she left back for her house, and watched from afar as the city of Munich was taken by the Allies.

* * *

A few months later, after mostly everything was over, Ellie was sitting on Methuselah once again. He was still buried, yet awoke to converse about the changing times. The day was August 6th, and the time was 8:15 am.

The world shook, and Ellie nearly toppled over from the force of it, even as nothing else moved around her. Methuselah raised his head in alarm.

“The ‘ell was that?!” Ellie asked incredulously. 

_ ‘The energy you call radiation… some human object on the Japanese islands has released an enormous amount of it. Such a thing has never happened before, not since we titans came into existence in the first place.’ _

Ellie blanched. Such a reaction from Methuselah of all titans wasn’t a good sign. She was about to speak again, when Methuselah sent out a wave of energy himself, this one harmless, designed as a sort of titanic echolocation. His eyes widened, before his head ducked again.

_ ‘The King has awoken.’ _

And Ellie’s breath caught.

* * *

Several years had passed, with Ellie staying out of everything as usual. She had gotten a formal education from Munich University, in geology and ecosystem biology. It seemed like the best way to go, especially with her being a Blessed of the titan of the earth. 

Methuselah had been… agitated, as of late. Apparently, his fellow titans were being tracked and contained by humans, and organization called Monarch. And Godzilla was telling them to stay put and let them do their thing without bothering them.

It was only a matter of time until they came for Methuselah, they both realized it. So they relished what moments they had together, and in 1965, they found him.

The entire surrounding area was forced to move away, Ellie included. They put enclosures around the great titan, and bases to study him. The Blessed woman was left with one message from her patron.

_ ‘Come again, little one. Near the turn of the century, and we shall be together once again.’ _

And as much as Ellie hated it, she left willingly. Not knowing what to do, she traveled. She went home.

…

For the first time in almost three hundred years, Ellie stood on Saint Kitts. She stepped off the boat, and went onto the beaten path. Her cutlass was wrapped in her jacket, and her boots were protecting her feet. 

Forty minutes later, and Ellie stood there. A run down building, where her old house stood. As she suspected, it held no resemblance to what she once knew. She looked at her tourist map, and located a cemetery nearby the old church site.

Arriving there, she walked up the aisles until she found it. Worcat. Two graves, and a third one left blank, with just her name on it.

Ellie left the island without saying a word. She stepped onto a boat, and set off for Haiti. From there, she rented her own ship, and sailed to Tortuga. Reaching the changed city she once knew and loved, she stared longingly at it before looking back down at the water.

Nothing could compare to her journey. Her life on Saint Kitts, sailing with Captain Jack Sparrow, and even Methuselah. Nothing could compare to it. So much loss, and so much pain.

While she didn’t cry, she had let all those tears out a century ago, her emotions still affected the seabed. And in the crystal clear water beneath her, the sand shifted. Ellie paused to look at it, before she set down the anchor, and dived below the waves. It took almost no time to reach the ocean floor, having learned to do so under the tutelage of William Turner. 

She brushed the sand away, and used her powers to help. There it was. Black wood, slightly curved. The hull of the Black Pearl.

She pushed her way through the weakened wood, and landed in an empty ship. Plugging the hole with sand so that it didn’t flood, Ellie walked through it, running her hands over old memories, looking fondly at the skeletons of old friends, her mind reminiscing in happy times. 

She reached the captains quarters, and stood, staring at the miniature throne that Jack’s skeleton sat on. His hat was still in place, and his compass sat on the desk in front of him. Ellie looked at him for a few more seconds, before taking the effects, along with a copy of his flag curled into the chest.

She recovered the fabled ship, and sailed back to Haiti to head back home to Germany. After all, that's where the compass was pointing.

* * *

It was 1994, and Ellie had joined Monarch. Forging papers to make her seem only 59 years old was easy, and Dr. Ellie Wolcott stepped into the office where she was set to meet with her supervisor.

The nondescript man entered the room, and the questionnaire began.

Thirty minutes later, and it ended with one final question: “Where do you want to go?”

Ellie smiled. “Munich, Germany.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is both welcome and requested!

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive Criticism is both requested and appreciated!
> 
> Pssst! Join my Discord!: https://discord.gg/zA2mDDUYeG


End file.
